Real Life Fairy Tale
by Fuji Yuuta-kun
Summary: One-Shot. Yuuta returns to a disturbed home, but has found the love from his brother. But someone in the family is against any relationship between the two brothers. Can the new found love be more? Or will they suffer? Fujicest


We meet again. This is just a short Fujicest fic, or what I hope is a short one. Just to pass the time while I plot out my Pillar pair fic, which (aside from my gundam wing fics) is my next main fic to do. Yah, brain farts are no fun. Anyway, enjoy. R&R.

Disclaimer: As much as I wish it, I do not own Prince of Tennis or any character used in this story.

[--

"Yuuta-kun!" Mizuki's voice pierced through the practice. Atsushi won a point off the preoccupied boy. "Yuuta-kun, you're coming to my house this weekend, right?"

"Eh? My family is expecting me." Mizuki huffed.

"No, no, that just won't do." The elder crossed his arms.

"Maybe another weekend."

"Practice is over, isn't it?" Mizuki pointed to his new watch. The last one was destroyed by an annoyed Fuji Syuusuke, details on it's destruction are still unkown, but it left Mizuki more protective of his belongings around the elder Fuji.

"He's right." Atsushi brushed some strands from covering his eyes. He was hiding the fact that he wanted to rush home to his own brother, rather than hang out at school any longer. As if on que, practice was called over and the balls were picked up.

"Atleast let me walk you home." Yuuta's eye twitched.

"I'll pass." He didn't want his senpai and brother to get in more fights. It's all they did. "And stay away from my house."

"Aww.. but Yuuta..." Mizuki followed Yuuta...all the way home. He kept complaining that Yuuta was being mean. Yuuta twitched at all the stares and whispers. He shuffled around is bag for his key, finding it at the bottom. He opened the door and turned around to Mizuki.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Yuuta glared at his senpai.

"Go home!" Yuuta slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Yuuta!" Mizuki called out the younger Fuji's name a couple times before scoffing as he left.

"Did I hear an annoying Misaki?" Fuji popped his head out of the kitchen, a pocky stick in mouth. "Ahh, Yuuta!"

"His name is Mizuki, Aniki. Can't you get anything right?" Yuuta removed his shoes as he spoke. Fuji followed his younger brother to his room. Yuuta dropped his bags as he collapsed onto his bed.

"How's school, Yuuta?" The said boy closed his eyes.

"English is going to be the end of me. I'm so sure I just flunked an english exam the other day." Fuji moved into the room to sit next to the bed, clearing a spot on the floor to sit.

"It shouldn't be that bad, Yuuta. Our parents will understand." Fuji attempted to bribe Yuuta to look at him by wagging a pocky stick in front of the younger boy. It did work, Yuuta rolled over onto his side to look at his brother, accepted the offered goods.

"It is." Yuuta sighed and nibbled on the tip of the pocky.

"I believe in you, Yuuta."

"Thanks, Aniki." Yuuta then paused. "Where's Nee-san, Kaa-san, and Tou-san?"

"Saa... Tou-san is away on business, but will be back later this evening, and Kaa-san and Nee-san are out shopping." The elder seemed to ponder it.

"Hey, Aniki?" Fuji could feel the weird air that was coming off his younger brother. It was a little weird, as if Yuuta was becoming uncomfortable.

"Yes, Yuuta?" Yuuta quickly stuffed his mouth with the rest of the pocky stick and turned his back on his brother.

"Nothing. Just leave." There was complete silence before Syuusuke got up, but he didn't leave. He nudged Yuuta over a little and crawled on the bed with the younger boy, wrapping him in a bear hug.

"If you ever need to talk to me about someting, Yuuta, it's alright to ask. I won't think badly about anything, and I'll always be honest with you. Just like before, I know you did alright on your exam, you're very bright." Fuji's voice was calm and soft, a gentle melody that closed around Yuuta like a blanket.

"What's...er... What's so good about..." Yuuta found his mouth running dry, unable to form the words.

"What's so good about what, Yuuta?" Yuuta's face was red as he turned around to face his brother, or rather it was pink to begin with, but turned red upon looking at blue orbs. "Is that Mitsuki person giving you bad ideas, Yuuta? I knew he couldn't be trusted."

"Eh? No, no. Atsushi-senpai and Yanagizawa-senpai were talking and Yanagizawa-senpai was.. well he... He let it slip that him and Atsushi-senpai had...done things...and Atsushi-senpai was good at it..." Yuuta's face was bright red, all the blood in his body was going directly to his face. He had even forgotten to correct his brother's missaying Mizuki's name. Syuusuke chuckled, understanding what Yuuta was getting at.

"Yuuta is so cute and innocent." Syuusuke kissed his brother on the forehead, who shut his eyes.

"Ugh, Aniki." Fuji straddled the other boy, resting his weight gently on the other.

"I can show you how it feels, Yuuta." Yuuta stared up at his brother. Was he serious?

"Why would I wanna do it with my own brother? That's just crazy. It's disgusting just thinking about it. I'd rather give up tennis than do it with my brother. Dreams are just stupid and this is like a dream, so it's all stupid and so you shouldn't say stupid things." Fuji chuckled, lowering himself to kiss Yuuta on the lips to shut him up. Yuuta's constant rambles sounded as if one was listening to Shinji Ibu going off on a tangent. Yuuta responded to the kiss. His brother tasted so sweet, and most of his words were just that, words.

"If you ever want me to stop, just say so and I will, Yuuta." Fuji broke away from a second before trailing down Yuuta's neck. A shiver ran down the back of Yuuta's neck. He gasped 'Aniki' but his brother continued.

He had arrived home quite unexpectedly. He wasn't expected until a few more hours later, but everything had run smoothly, including plane rides. It would be nice to just relax at home. The exterior of his house made the house seem so peaceful, but the second he stepped in, things changed. He slipped out of his shoes and moved in the house, wondering if everyone else was out of the house. He left his things in the empty kitchen as he moved to the bedrooms. He heard voices in Yuuta's room, so he knocked on the door before opening it. He blinked at Yuuta and Syuusuke, both who sweatdropped at their father being at the door.

"Tou-san." Syuusuke was the one who spoke first, whispered something into Yuuta's ears, which made the younger boy nod, and left the room. Yuuta's heart was racing a million miles an hour. They had been so close to being caught, and by their father at that. Yumiko might've been understanding, but their father would be unpredictable. Their father shut the door behind him and walked in to sit next to Yuuta, who was slightly out of breath from the event that just took place.

"Welcome home, Yuuta. How's school?" Yuuta smiled. He was daddy's little prince, or so Yumiko dubbed him when they were little. She was their mom's princess. Yuuta had spent countless years wondering about Syuusuke, did their parents not love him, too? As Yuuta got older, he just assumed he was special to both parents, too.

"School is good. It's been busy on and off, but it's nice to be home. Will you actually be home this weekend, Tou-san?" The elder male nodded.

"Yes." This excited Yuuta. He hadn't been able to spend a lot of time with his father since he was younger. His father was always busy with work. Something about that had always upset Syuusuke. Could it have been that he was jealous that Yuuta had more of their father's attention than him?

"It'll be a good weekend. We'll all be here for once." His father ruffled his hair as he got up.

"It will be a good weekend. Now where's your mom and sister?"

"Out shopping." His father nodded before leaving the room. He felt like something was off by asking that, no, it was how he had asked it. Yuuta could only blink, getting to his feet. He started to move some things from his messy room, actually making it what could be considered clean for him. He moved out the room and to his brother's room, not really knocking. It had always been something he did, when something bothered him when he was little, he always wandered into their brother's room.

"Yuuta..." Blue eyes focued on the boy who had just entered. Yuuta froze in place before moving back. Their father had the elder boy by the collar of his shirt.

"Tou-san... What're you doing to Aniki?" Their father dropped the elder male and moved past without a word. Yuuta, torn between chasing after their father and going to his brother, found himself doing the later. He went right down next to his brother. "Aniki, are you alright?"

"Yah." Fuji adjusted his messed up shirt.

"What was that?"

"I said something I shouldn't have." Yuuta blinked at the words.

"What?" Fuji nodded, getting up.

"Let's go for a walk, Yuuta. I'll explain then." The younger nodded and both boys left the house together, just walking anywhere their feet took them.

"Talk, Aniki." Fuji nodded.

"Saa... Now where to begin. I'm not a fan of father, if you haven't caught on to that. He breaks his promises with you. He also isn't the biggest fan of me either." The brothers found themselves in a park.

"Eh? But why was he like that?"

"You haven't been home often to know. I suppose he found out about me. He's not really tolerate of everything, even if he pretends so. His view is his children growing up, getting married, and having kids. So to have a son who has no intentions of such, he thinks that if he can beat some sense into him, maybe he'll straighten out. I guess I only provoked it more. Somehow he learned of the fact that I love you more than brotherly love, Yuuta." Yuuta tried to take everything in.

"So he's been abusing you, Aniki?!?" Yuuta caused them to stop.

"Mhm, but I remain just to see you." Yuuta huffed.

"That's no excuse. I won't let you get hurt anymore. Got it?" Fuji opened his eyes at his younger brother, seeing only concern in the other's eyes. He smiled.

"Saa... I was blessed with not only an adorable younger brother, but one who cares so much." Fuji tugged Yuuta into a hug. It wasn't to make fun, it was more like he needed it for himself, to know it wasn't just his imagination playing tricks on him.

When the two brothers arrived home, their sister and mother were already home and unpacked. Yumiko greeted them upon their room, quite cheerful. Fuji returned the greeting cheerfully, Yuuta just scoffed and pretended to be slightly annoyed. This caused Yumiko to poke fun at Yuuta and cause the two to have a sibling bickery, but both siblings actually knew it was more filled with love and concern than actually anger. The small fight was ended by their mother telling them to come eat dinner or else it'd get cold.

Dinner went by quickly, the whole family there. Yuuta couldn't keep from occasionally looking at his father, who acted like nothing had happened. It kinda upset Yuuta. After dinner, Yumiko volunteered to do the dishes, so everyone else just left for respective places. Fuji retreated to his room, their parents taking the living room, and Yuuta left to his room. He couldn't exactly concentrate, but ended up asleep on his bed after ten minutes of complete boredom. He didn't wake up till later, a time he found to be one in the morning. Yuuta stumbled out of his room and down to his brother's room, finding the house completely silent.

"Aniki?" He whispered as he moved into the room. He was dark and he sighed.

"Is something wrong, Yuuta?" The said boy jumped at his brother's voice, his half awake mind forgetting that he was in the older boy's room. He moved over.

"Can I sleep with you?" Had there been lights on, Syuusuke could've seen Yuuta's bright red face. Yuuta could hear movement, so he scrambled to join his brother. The bed was so warm and smelt sweet like his brother did. It was more of a soothing sweetness, that seemed to lower his senses. Fuji tugged the younger boy close and embraced him.

"Can't sleep, Yuuta?" Fuji's voice was soft and gentle. It was like they were little kids again. Yuuta always came running to him before anyone else.

"Yea." Yuuta nodded a little.

"It's alright now, Yuuta. I'm here to protect you." In truth, it wasn't himself that Yuuta was concerned about, it was Fuji.

"He killed you in my dream, because you loved me and I didn't want him to send you away. But he sent you away anyway, and when I stopped coming home, he found out that I was going to see you. So he killed you because of me." Yuuta found himself unknowingly clinging to his brother.

"Shh... It's alright. It was just a dream, Yuuta." Yuuta found himself taking slow breaths in and out, mainly to take in his brother's scent, remember everything about his brother.

"Aniki?" There was a second of silence before he heard an answer.

"Yes, Yuuta?"

"Is it alright if I... if I love you?" Yuuta's cheeks burned, now that both were adapted to the light, Fuji could catch a small hint of the blush.

"It is. We're brothers, after all." Yuuta kissed him, which slightly shocked both of them.

"No. More than brothers." Fuji's smile was gentle and loving.

"That's completely alright, too. It'll be our little secret." Fuji whispered and Yuuta nodded. Both really felt like kids again. Yuuta fell asleep before Fuji did, but it wasn't like the other was up for much longer than the younger one. He just laid there, toying with strands of Yuuta's hair. He could only wonder how much longer would they be like this. Even though they seemed close, there were some things that were keeping them away at a distance. Fuji drew in Yuuta's scent, he smelt like sugar. It made Syuusuke smirk, being reminded of his love for the sweet toothed boy.

Morning came violently. And both boys were drawn awake by yelling voices. Their sister was sitting against the door, just looking at her younger brothers. She tried to plastor a smile on her face, but couldn't. The yelling wasn't getting any softer, or showing any signs of stopping.

"Sorry to wake you two." Yumiko brushed some strands from her face. She was completely clothed for the day, a skirt and blouse as her choice.

"What're they fighting about?" Yuuta was still half asleep as he tried to figure out what was going on. He did, however, wake up more when no one seemed to answer. He felt like he was being left out in the dark.

"Say, Yuuta. You wanna go to the arcade?" Yuuta turned to look at his brother, who wasn't looking at him.

"Go, Yuuta-kun. Get out of here for the day. It'd be good to spend some time with Syuusuke-kun." Yumiko cheered her younger brothers on. She held up some clothes she had brought with her, a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Yuuta stumbled out of the bed to get them.

"Thank you." Yumiko got up and nodded before taking off to the battleground. For a split second they could hear the conversation.

"...it's not normal to love your little brother like that. It's for the best!" Yuuta also dropped his clothes, turning to his brother. Fuji was already getting dressed in silence. He pulled off his night shirt and tugged the new shirt on. He felt like his home life was crumbling around him. Tugging his shorts on, he looked to his brother, who was looking out the window.

"Aniki..." Fuji turned around to smile at Yuuta.

"Ready to go?" Yuuta nodded in time for Fuji to grab his wrist and than they both darted from the room, right through the middle of the argument and down to the front door. They could hear the yelling still going on.

"Why are you like this?! You don't need to send him away! He's our son!" Their mother's voice sounded desperate.

"You know why." Their father's voice sounded just like posion. Yuuta clutched his chest with his free hand, feeling like his body was going to freeze. Fuji forced Yuuta to put his shoes on, finding socks stuffed in his sneakers. Both brothers left the war zone for a more calmer world.

"Aniki..." Yuuta spoke again.

"Say, I wonder if Kunimitsu or the others are free and want to join us." Yuuta's eye twitched as his brother cut him off. They were nearing the arcade and Yuuta forced them to stop.

"Aniki!" Fuji blinked and looked to his brother.

"Yes, Yuuta?"

"What were they talking about? Who are they sending away?" Yuuta was frantic. Fuji's appearance became grim.

"Yuuta..."

"Aniki...My dream... Was I just dreaming their arguement in a real form?" Syuusuke looked away. "Oh my god, they're really going to send you away?!?" Yuuta freaked out. Was everyone going nuts lately? It seemed to spread from Mizuki wearing normal boys clothes, Yanagizawa going a day without saying 'da ne' and him and his brother. Yuuta fell right to his knees and stared off into the distance.

"Yuuta... I don't want you to worry about it. You don't need to worry. They don't know about us, so there's no harm done. Kaa-san can't fight forever. And if I go, then our family will be complete again and won't be a war zone." Yuuta stared up, getting right back to his feet.

"I won't accept it, Aniki. I--" His voice was cut off by someone else's voice.

"It's Yuuta. And His brother, da ne." Yuuta twitched, knowing that some members of his team would be there, yet he was surprised to see them all there.

"Hoi hoi, Fujiko!" Fuji blinked at seeing the rest of the Seigaku team now appearing.

"Did you invite your friends, Fuji Syuusuke?" Mizuki seemed to look the other up and down.

"Nope." Both brothers looked at each other and shrugged.

"Whatever. They can deal with each other. We're not done talking." Yuuta grabbed his brother's wrist and tugged him off. Blue eyes opened to watch his younger brother more carefully.

"Yuuta..." When had Yuuta grown up and become someone who didn't seem to need protection? Fuji had always felt that he needed to protect Yuuta, that the younger boy needed his protection. Now it seemed like Yuuta was protecting him.

"Aniki... I refuse to let them take you away."

"They'll do it sooner or later. And it's not like we'll actually take suicide as a way to be together." Both boys had found themselves on a bridge. Both caught up in the river below.

"But if we did that, then we could be together." Syuusuke wrapped his arms around the younger boy, neither realizing they had been followed by their respective teams.

"But it would also mean we wouldn't have a future together. We couldn't spend the rest of our lives together. It's just an excuse to run away to avoid taking trouble head on. It's why I'm not running away from that man." Yuuta looked at his brother.

"If we confront things, then would we be able to be together?" Syuusuke nodded.

"Yes, Yuuta. We'll be free to be together then." Yuuta caught his brother's lips with his own, both teams staring in awe at the scene.

"Then let's confront our problems...together." Fuji nodded and both boys departed. Seigaku and St Rudoph just looked at each other, did they both just see the same things?

The air was suffocating when the two brothers entered the house. You could cut the tension with a knife. No one was insight. As they entered the ktichen, they found Yumiko baking. She just smiled and told the boys to sit. A second later, both parents seemed to enter the ktichen, their conversation stopping at the sight of the object of their talk.

"We need to talk." Both parents looked at each other when they heard their elder son talk. They took a seat at the table, Yumiko coming to join them, while she had the free time away from cooking.

"What is it, dear?" Their mother was the one who talked.

"You need to stop fighting." Yuuta was blunt, he got a weird look from his brother, who also looked quite amused.

"What?" Their father seemed to blink. Yuuta's hands were toying with the bottom of her shirt, under the table. Syuusuke moved a hand to lace it with one of Yuuta's.

"You've been arguing over me, and it needs to stop. Yuuta heard you this morning. Surely the neighbors did, too." Fuji wanted to glare daggers at their father, but refrained for the sake of Yuuta.

"Oh, dear. I'm so sorry." Their mother was speaking, of course, to Yuuta.

"You're not sending him away, so stop arguing." Yuuta's voice was stern, it surprised his family. "I won't let you send him away."

"Yuuta, do you understand what you're saying?!" It was one of the few times Yuuta could recall his father ever raising his voice at him.

"Tou-san, I love him. I won't let you take him away from me. You're the one who's not understanding what you're saying." Yuuta's cheeks were pink as he challenged his father's words. Everyone was taken aback by Yuuta's words. He usually wasn't this outspoken, and it caused there to be complete silence. It was broken by the beeping of the oven, so Yumiko shuffled off.

"Yuuta... You love him?" Their mother's voice was soft. Yuuta nodded.

"It's wrong, Kaa-san. I know this, but when I was little... When I was little you told me a story. A person can't help who they fall in love with, but it's more wrong to punish them. Or else you're no better than a bad guy." How Fuji wanted to laugh, he could still remember listening to their mother reading Yuuta fairy tales and how four year old Yuuta wanted to slay a dragon and save his brother from doom. He was quite surprised that Yuuta had actually learned something, Fuji was always convinced Yuuta had only learned that a prince comes and saves the princess from doom and they live happily ever after. It made him wonder, did Yuuta view this situation was the doom that would take him away? Was their father the evil dragon Yuuta, who would thus be the prince, had the slay in order to save him, who would be viewed as the princess? And why exactly did he have to be a princess?

"Yuuta..." Both Fuji and their mother said at the same time. However, their father was anything but compassionate.

"What has this world come to?! Both my sons are gay and inlove with each other. Incest is forbiddon. Do you want our whole family outcasted or something?" Yuuta blinked.

"So, you're only fighting because of your image to others? That's sad." Fuji was the one to speak.

"Let's just forget this, Tou-san, Kaa-san, Yuuta-kun, Syuusuke-kun. We're a family. We should accept one another. If you can't, you'll rip our happy family." Yumiko was back in, passing pie to the other members of the family. Yuuta knew he would be drooling over his sister's pie had he not been caught up in the situation.

"It'll take time to get used to." Their father sighed in defeat. Everyone was against him, and he dearly loved them, but found himself unable to accept certain things about them. Yumiko still loving at home with them even though she's getting towards marrying age, and both his sons...

"You just need to learn to accept the differences. It's what makes our sons unique." Their mother spoke softly. Both brothers looked at each other, smiling. Yumiko also found herself smiling. It was nice seeing her baby brother smiling, and now even Syuusuke was smiling brightly with a true smile.

"Fine. Let's just never bring this up. You two do as you please. I just never want to hear you." Their father was rubbing his temples with his fingers, something that seemed so Tezuka-like.

"Yes, sir." Both boys said in unison. Everyone seemed to dive right into Yumiko's pie.

"Yumiko, you're getting to become an even better cook every second. I don't think I could make a better pie than this." Their mother's voice spoke. It just felt like everything was back to how they had been when everyone was younger. There was no worry going on, no hatred, and everyone was just happy being together. Even their father seemed to lighten up, even if it was only a little.

That night, Yuuta was resting against his brother, taking in the sweet scent of the elder boy. Their father was still setting down rules for them. He had so many rules, but found himself stumbling over some of them, such as a sex rule. Fuji and Yuuta were too young to be having sex, thus must wait till they're of age. Both boys had secretly vowed to themselves to just do it when no one was around.

"Aniki, why do you always small so sweet?" Fuji chuckled.

"Because it's to attract my prince Yuuta, who smells like sugar." Yuuta chuckled.

"I saved you from the dragon, so now you're mine, princess." Syuusuke pouted.

"My dear prince, will you now protect me?" The younger brother caught the elder brother's lips in a kiss.

"Of course, Aniki. I'll always protect you. No one can take you away. We'll live happily ever after."

[--

Short and sweet. Well, it's short for one of my fics. Heh, so I don't really think about doing one-shot fics. R&R and tell me what you think. No flames, please.


End file.
